


to find a love (that feels this right)

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus wanting Alec to be happy, after Maryse leaves, because he loves him, just them being good boyfriends, mostly internal thoughts, obviously, post 3x03, with some speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: "And perhaps, Magnus had judged Maryse too harshly. Maybe not in the past, but now. It was clear that for the first time, they both wanted the same thing: Alec's happiness."Or, a little reflection fluff after Maryse leaves the apartment.





	to find a love (that feels this right)

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the episode, I just had to write a little ficlet on what happened after Maryse left the apartment. I was a little disappointed we didn't get to see more - I wanted to see Malec talk after.
> 
> But I can't complain, Maryse finally accepted both Alec and Magnus. I cried, I won't lie.

It didn't take long from when Maryse left for the apartment to be cleared. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus cleaned the kitchen and flung the dinner table into nothingness, leaving everything as it once was.

Apart from the news of her banishment, which was both shocking and horrifying, dinner had gone surprisingly smoothly. Meaning, Alec had expected things to be much worse that night.

To be perfectly honest, neither of them had expected the evening to end as well as it did. Alec had prepared himself for a few snide warlock-related remarks from his mother, but he was quite wrong. In fact, the opposite had happened.

Maryse Lightwood had thanked Magnus Bane.

There had been nothing but hatred between her and Magnus since the day Alec first kissed him at his wedding. Even before then, there was underlying disdain. And yet, she had stood in front of him and thanked him for loving her son. A few months ago, the idea of them even having a civilised conversation seemed unfathomable. 

Alec was still grinning. And although he would never admit it, tears had begun to form in his eyes once Magnus disappeared into the kitchen to magically clean it. 

Well, at least that was what he thought Magnus was doing. Instead, the warlock was stood in the doorway, watching his Alexander tear up a little before quickly blinking it away, his lips still twisted into a smile. 

Truth was, Magnus had never needed Maryse's permission or thanks. Why should he care if a stuck-up Clave diplomat approved of who he loved, even if it was her son? It certainly hadn't stopped him in the past. Whether or not Maryse liked him, it would never stop Magnus from being with Alexander. 

But hearing her say that - thanking him for loving her son, had affected him more than he had thought. Seeing Alec's face, knowing how much it meant to him, it made him care. The shadowhunter had always wanted to be accepted, especially by his parents. 

And perhaps, Magnus had judged Maryse too harshly. Maybe not in the past, but now. It was clear that for the first time, they both wanted the same thing: Alec's happiness.

Magnus was lucky. He knew that. Sure, he had loved others, plenty of others, but with Alec, it felt so right. Like finally, after all that time, something had fallen into place. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He hummed, just loudly enough for his boyfriend to hear. Jumping a little in surprise, Alec turned towards the doorway, smiling a little wider so that his teeth were visible. 

Magnus walked over to him, running his hands over Alec's biceps softly. "I think we'd be here a while." He grinned, melting into the warlock's touch.  
"Well darling, good job I have all night." 

Tenderly, he pressed a kiss to Alec's lips, placing a hand on his cheek.

And in that lingering moment, as their lips grazed one another, Magnus knew. As long as Alec was happy, he would be too.


End file.
